


social magic

by Etirdoyn (Nyodrite)



Series: The Affairs of Wizards [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, I Don't Even Know, No Plot/Plotless, Pictures, Self-Indulgent, Snapchat, Social Media, Sorry Not Sorry, Texting, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Etirdoyn
Summary: Me:Hypothetically, if i were to come home for christmas with a new scarrunewizard:WHAT DID YOU DOMe:NOTHINGI SAID "HYPOTHETICALLY"runewizard:WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO CHARLIE.AKA wizards meet technology





	1. Chapter 1

**dragongoCRONCH**

i have literally no idea why i am here

**runetheday**

a Mood if ever there was one  @dragongoCRONCH 

and you _would_ dragonboy

**dragongoCRONCH**

…. _Bill?_

**runetheday**

indeed.

_#foolish little brother_

**7,539 notes**

 

* * *

 

**dragongoCRONCH**

i have literally no idea why i am here

**notactuallyaknight**

because the professor asked us for a favor?

**dragongoCRONCH**

...ron?

**checkmemate**

_NO_

**notactuallyaknight**

there he is. 

think older.

**dragongoCRONCH**

PERCY?!???

**tricko**

well now i am offended-

**rtreat**

-why did you not guess us?

**dontneednoprince**

hm. i  _wonder_.

**notactuallyaknight**

now if only @runetheday were here we'd all be here

**runetheday**

you tagged me percy?

**dragongoCRONCH**

DID EVERYONE KNOW EACH OTHER'S USERNAMES BEFORE ME

**notactuallyaknight**

we literally made accounts together in the same house at the same time. this is what happens when you live in a different country

**runetheday**

and don't visit

_#foolish little brother #the whole fam is here #at least everyone who actually has a tumblr_

**7,539 notes**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill - @runetheday  
> Charlie - @dragongoCRONCH  
> Percy - @notactuallyaknight  
> George - @tricko  
> Fred - @rtreat  
> Ron - @checkmemate  
> Ginny - @dontneednoprince
> 
> **they're not here yet but:**
> 
> Harry - @justaboywholives  
> Hermione - @youtolkientome


	2. Chapter 2

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

_December 15 - Messages taken from Charlie's phone_

**Me:** **  
** Hypothetically, if i were to come home for christmas with a new scar

 **runewizard:** **  
** WHAT DID YOU DO

 **Me:** ****  
NOTHING  
I SAID "HYPOTHETICALLY"

 **runewizard:** **  
** WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO CHARLIE

 **Me:** **  
** IM SORRY BUT IM BREAKING UP

 **runewizard:** **  
** THAT DOESNT WORK ON TEXT

 **Me:** **  
** SUDDENLY I CANNOT READ

 **runewizard:** **  
** CHARLIE TELL ME RIGHT THE FUCK NOW

 **Me:** **  
** OOPS BATTERY IS DEAD

 **runewizard:** **  
** CAHRILE

 **Me:** **  
** LOVE YOU BILL SEE YOU CHRISTMAS

* * *

_ December 30 - Messages taken from Bill's phone _

**dragonboy:** **  
** what kind of animagus do you think you’d be?

**Me:** **  
** it is three in the morning. WHY

**dragonboy:** **  
** i started thinking about what animal i’d be if i became an animagus   
(golden eagle btw)   
and i started wondering about everyone else   
but couldn’t think of what you’d be so.   
i had to ask

**Me:** **  
** GO TO SLEEP

**dragonboy:** **  
** ….   
you know what maybe you’re a jackal of some kind?

**Me:** **  
** I WILL FUCKING END YOU CHARLIE GO TO SLEEP

 


End file.
